


Tight

by Ashush



Series: Adult Confidant AU [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Adult Confidants (Persona 5), F/M, JUST, hoo boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashush/pseuds/Ashush
Summary: A day of exploring in a Palace leads to a compromising position and feelings.
Relationships: Kawakami Sadayo/Sakura Sojiro
Series: Adult Confidant AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700773
Kudos: 6





	Tight

Sojiro did not expect to spend half of his Saturday afternoon in this situation.

Not that it was an extremely bad one, however. 

Sadayo squirmed and tried to move but to no avail. 

The two of them were stuck. Inside a locker. In the Metaverse. 

“Yeesh! What would the girls do if they found the local pretty boy in this—“

Sojiro was having none of that right now.

“You know, Scout, a little birdy told me that you—“

“OKAY OKAY, I’ll find a way to get you out of there! Just.. hold on tight for a little longer.”

Ohya’s voice echoed and they sighed.

“Can’t get anymore tighter than this.”

Sojiro comments, trying to lighten up the mood, even if it was just a tiny speck.

“Yeah..”

Sadayo wanted to die. 

This was definitely not how she expected the exploration on the new Palace to be like. It would just be in and out, right?

_(Oh great, now that expression just sounds suggestive when you’re stuck in a place like this!)_

The cognitive reality of the Principal was basically just a school. It had certain aspects of a castle, it was just plain old Shujin underneath it all.

While they were fighting a shadow, which had ambushed them and separated them from the rest of the Phantom Thieves, it called even more reinforcements.

Eventually, there were far too many for them and Sojiro, unceremoniously, pulled the both of them inside a locker.

At least it was safe.

“This is all your damn fault, Boss!”

Sadayo wanted to kick him where it really hurt, but was unable to do so. The least she could do was pinch his arm.

He swats her hand away, how he managed to do that in such a small space was beyond her.

“Hey, first of all, you came up with the idea. I just happened to execute it.”

Sojiro shrugs and Sadayo rolls his eyes at him.

Perhaps, Sadayo told him that if there were too many shadows they would have to escape. 

When the time came that there were too many shadows, the most unfortunate of luck was ever in their favor.

Just.. trapped. 

Well, it was either locker or death.

“You’re really in my personal space, huh.”

Sadayo was pressed onto Sojiro’s chest and they wouldn’t dare move or the shadows outside could possibly react.

Sojiro wasn’t a big fan of that.

Take in mind, he was trapped in a tight space, Sadayo in her Phantom Thief get up, and pressed tightly against him.

Anyone could get their mind reeling.

Sojiro decided to busy himself with solutions to what they could do so they could get out of here. Fast.

He didn’t come up with a lot of solutions. Seeing Sadayo’s flushed face was quite a pleasure, he might as well indulge in it’s presence.

Her voice is quiet and he sees a visible frown on her face.

“I just want to go, I’m definitely getting a well deserved break after all this is done.”

“You’re always welcome at Leblanc.”

Sojiro flashes her a charming smile and Sadayo merely snorts.

“Coffee does sound great.”

A pause enters their conversation until Sojiro pipes up.

“You know you don’t have to run yourself ragged all time.”

Dark eyes meet dark eyes as they stare at each other for a quick moment stolen. 

Sojiro coughs.

“It’s not good for your well being. I mean, I love the money I get from you when you buy a ton of coffee but you have all this Phantom Thieves business, and your side job.”

“I guess that’s true..”

“Just telling you to take care of yourself, okay?” 

A deep red blush envelops Sadayo’s face when she realizes that wow, he really did care for her. But that goes for all of his team mates, she shouldn’t read into it.

Sojiro won’t admit that he had a certain soft spot for the hardworking girl. A light blush settles on his face when he realizes that oh God, he really was falling for her.

“Why’re you staring at me like that? I was being weird, right? I uh..”

She didn’t realize she was staring a bit too much.

“Nonono, I just really like this side of you, that’s all.”

Sadayo sheepishly turns down and Sojiro’s heart won’t stop thumping against his chest.

“All cleared, you’re ready to go!”

A voice from outside calls out. It was Ohya, and damn were they grateful they were finally going to get out.

“They could be kissing in there for all I know, don’t just—“

Iwai scratches the back of his head, sighing.

“WE’RE NOT KISSING, I SWEAR! JUST LET US OUT, PLEASE!”

“It was just a light peck or two—“

“SHUT IT, SCHMOOZER!”

The two inside bickered and the two outside rolled their eyes. 

At last, Sojiro and Sadayo were out of their tight as hell space and ready to go.

Whatever they wanted to say inside there lingered in their minds.

But hey, what was said in the locker, stayed in the locker.

At least, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> eeeee


End file.
